Magia Report: Side Story
by Matt3265
Summary: A bunch of silly short stories with Madoka-senpai and Iroha-chan (plus Homura-chan) from Magia Report!
1. Introduction

?: **_Magia Reportto~!_**

?: Madoka-senpai, just what exactly are you up to now?

Madoka-senpai: Iroha-chan! Did you know that _Magia Record_ is going to be released in English pretty soon~?

Iroha-chan: Really?!

Madoka-senpai: YES! And the best part about it is that they've managed to reach the pre-registration goal~!

Iroha-chan: You mean 20,000 pre-orders?! I had almost lost hope that'd they wouldn't make it...

Madoka-senpai: Never fall to despair, Iroha-chan! I'd always had my faith in them~!

Iroha-chan: So, that means they'll be able to obtain **4*** **Homura Akemi (Glasses)** at the start the game, right?

Madoka-senpai: Yup, plus **150 Magia Gems **to boot!

Iroha-chan: Like before, huh? How about the PV Campaign? Did they reach the goal yet?

Madoka-senpai: Yet again, they did! That means they'll get **300 Magia Gems**, giving them a total of **450 Magia Gems** right at the start~!

Iroha-chan: That's incredible, ...so that leaves me with one last question.

Madoka-senpai: What's that, Iroha-chan?

Iroha-chan: Why are we doing Magia Report, when it's technically a JP exclusive at this point? Also, as a **Fanfiction** no less...

Madoka-senpai: Because why not one for the EN server? Never underestimate the will of _Author-kun_!

Iroha-chan: You're really calling him _Author-kun_?

Madoka-senpai: Yeah, ...so?

Iroha-chan: … *sigh... nothing.

Madoka-senpai: Okay then! Now with that out the way, you might be wondering: _What is Magia Report?_

Iroha-chan: Well, it's basically a news update in the form of short comic panel, keeping you up-to-date on all Magia Record content.

Madoka-senpai: That's right! So, be sure to stay tuned for all news and updates, and-!

Iroha-chan: Madoka-senpai.

Madoka-senpai: What is it now?! I'm trying to do my thing here!

Iroha-chan: Are you sure we're _allowed_ to do this?

Madoka-senpai: What'd you mean?

Iroha-chan: I'm pretty sure you can't use Fanfiction as a news and updates blog...

Madoka-senpai: Huh?! Of course you can, it says right here in the rule book that-! ...oh...

Iroha-chan: You see now, Madoka-senpai...?

Madoka-senpai: …

Iroha-chan: … Madoka-senpai-?

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Iroha-chan: What the heck, Madoka-senpai?! You almost hurt my eardrums...!

Madoka-senpai: DON'T YOU GET IT IROHA-CHAN! THE WHOLE REASON WE'RE HERE NOW HAS BEEN RUINED!

Iroha-chan: T-That's not entirely true-!

Madoka-senpai: Oh, I know! I'll use my Doppel form and-!

Iroha-chan: MADOKA-SENPAI!

Madoka-senpai: … Y-Yes...?

Iroha-chan: I think I might have a solution to all this.

Madoka-senpai: Really?!

Iroha-chan: Yes. Why don't we just do _Magia_ _Report_, but as simple short stories instead?

Madoka-senpai: Y'know, ...I think you're on to something Iroha-chan!

Iroha-chan: I-It'd seemed like the best option to me... so...

Madoka-senpai: Indeed so my dear friend! Alright, so let's hear it Iroha-chan!

Iroha-chan: O-Oh, okay then... well... in this FanFiction – **Magia Report: Side Story –** there will be short stories that do **NOT** follow along any form of PMMM canon, and will be sort of a _joke_ series that follows along _Magia Record (English) _in some shape or form.

Madoka-senpai: We hope you'll look forward to the first chapter~! … Wait, what'll it be called?

Iroha-chan: Hmm, let's see... ah, how about **Report #1 – Tutorial**?

Madoka-senpai: Oh, I see! Because that's at the start of the game, right?

Iroha-chan: C-Correct, …is it bad?

Madoka-senpai: Not at all~! So (again), please look forward to the first chapter~!

Iroha-chan: Y-Yes, please do!

Both: See yah~!

* * *

**NEXT TIME!**

**Report #1!**

**Tutorial!**


	2. Report 1: Tutorial

**[ Magia Report: Side Story ]**

**Report #1: Tutorial**

Madoka-senpai: Please enjoy~! :3

* * *

**I Met Her in a Dream...?**

_Come on stumpy legs~! Don't fail me now~!_

Making her way down the freaky hallways of this - oddly_ checkerboard like –_ labyrinth, Madoka-senpai ran with all her might! Why do you ask...? Maybe because she's scare-?

"NO, NO, NO! That's all wrong! Look behind me you idiot!"

Oh...? What's behi-, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT A GIANT BOULDER?!

"No duh, Sherlock!"

What is this, Raiders of the Magia Arc?

***BA-DA, DUMP~!**

"You're not helping, Author-kun!"

What am I supposed to do then?!

"SAVE ME~!"

Ugh, fine.

***Poof!**

How's that~?

***RRAARGH~!**

"NOW YOU'VE JUST MADE IT WORSE! WHY'D YOU TURN THAT BOULDER INTO **CHAROLETTE**?!"

… Comic relief?

"Liar~!"

Okay, okay, sorry bout' that...

***Poof!**

There you go; all gone. You happy?

"Yes, thank you. Geez...!"

Well, don't look now... but I think it's Walpurgisnacht.

"Huh?" Madoka-senpai gaped at having _conveniently _arrived in time to see Homura-chan charge right at the disaster witch... only to get pummeled by a skyscraper a second later.

"That's horrible...!" Madoka-senpai exclaimed while reading the script from original PMMM anime series.

"There's no helping it," calmly replied from ALL THE WAY DOWN FROM OUTER SPACE...! Kyubey, THE-THE-THE INCUBATOR-TOR-TOR!"

"Was that really necessary?" Madoka-senpai asked the narrator with a raised eyebrow.

"Who're you talking to?" Kyubey asked.

"N-Nothing," Madoka-senpai replied with a small sweat gland coming off her forehead. "W-Where was I... oh right!" ***AHEM! **" That's just SOOOOO horrible!"

"*Sigh," Kyubey sighed before calmly speaking once more. "There's no helping it. She could never handle this all by herself, but she came knowing that."

"Idiot...," Madoka-senpai muttered under her breath before continuing to read off of her script. "But... that's too much! This can't be right!"

From afar, Homura sat up and looked over to Madoka... before realizing something she never would have thought she'd had forgotten about...

_I... I-I need to use the bathroom...!_

In an instant, Homura teleported out of sight – leaving Madoka-senpai with widened eyes.

"W-Where'd she go?" Madoka-senpai asked herself out loud.

"Bathroom," Kyubey calmly replied. "It seems that bean burritos has become her downfall."

"..." Madoka-senpai's face scrunched itself up due to the sheer stupidity of this situation.

"However, you have the power to change this tragic fate...," Kyubey continued, having noticed Madoka's silence. "All this inevitable destruction..., tragedy..., and Homura Akemi's stomach... you can change it, if you want to that is. The power to do so lies within you."

With nothing else to do, Madoka-senpai did the most elaborate thing she could do...

"**I refuse."**

"WHAT?!" Kyubey exclaimed before the girl summoned forth the most _**ultimate**_ fighting machine of all time-!

…

…

…

Where's the machine?

...

Where's the giant robot fighting action?!

"We don't have the budget for a robot/giant monster fight!" Madoka-senpai angrily exclaimed.

Oh... well poop. (Hehehe... _poop_~!"

"Speaking of poop...," Kyubey spoke before Homura Akemi appeared right in front of them!

… but something was... _off_?

"Hah, ...hah, ...hah! Sorry Madoka...! But this is the only way I can defeat Walpurgisnacht!"

"Wha-!"

***FAAAAAAAAAART~!**

It was then that Homura's explosive gas enveloped the area – causing Madoka-senpai to wake up from her dream in a heated sweat.

A few minutes pass before Madoka-senpai sighed in relief... just before she too had to use the restroom...

"**Never** again, will I eat at a **Mexican** restaurant!"

* * *

**Morning Time!**

Madoka-senpai: Morning Iroha-chan~!

Iroha-chan: Y-Y-You too, M-Madoka Senpai! So, did you sleep ok?

Madoka-senpai: As if! Author-kun had the _utter_ audacity of making me dream about Homura-chan passing gas!

Iroha-chan: W-What...?

Madoka-senpai: What's worse is that right at the beginning of that dream he had me running from a giant boulder! Even MORE so, he-!"

Iroha-chan: M-Madoka-senpai, please no more~!

Madoka-senpai: ...Fine. But it's all true! _I know what __**you're**__ doing, scoundrel!_

Iroha-chan: W-Well, how's the Twitter feed been lately for Magia Record?

Madoka-senpai: Ah, convenient that you asked that! They _finally_ posted that we reached the goal for me and Homura-chan's PV~! Also, we reached 25,000-!

Iroha-chan: Don't you mean, _Moemura_?

Madoka-senpai: Huh? Why would I call her that? She's Homura-chan!

Iroha-chan: W-Well, she's the Homura with _glasses_. Supposedly, people call her _Moemura_ because she's the _shyer/cuter _side of Homura, while the other is the _cooler/cold_ side.

Madoka-senpai: Hmph! Well it shouldn't matter! Homura-chan is Homura-chan, and that's final!

Iroha-chan: R-Right... say, Madoka-senpai? Is it true that we get to pick a starter ***4 magical girl **at the start of the game?

Madoka-senpai: Hmmm, good question. Honestly, with me having as much knowledge as Author-kun, I don't really know."

Iroha-chan: W-Well... let's say... i-if you could... who would you pick?

Madoka-senpai: Myself of course!

Iroha-chan: H-Huh? But why?

Madoka-senpai: Are you kidding?! My Connect skill is one of the best at the start of Magia Record! It'll be instant Magia in a flash~! Also, because of this:

... ... ...

[ * Supporter * ]

... ... ...

[ * Supporter * ] Madoka-senpai: There! Now I can be your supporter again~!

Iroha-chan: MADOKA-SENPAI~! Stop bringing up the fact that I couldn't pull _you_ when Magia Record first launched~!

[ * Supporter * ] Madoka-senpai: Pfft, Iroha-chan... you still have awful luck...!

Iroha-chan: Grrgh~! W-Well, things are different now! Even if my luck is still bad, there's the _grief system_!

[ * Supporter * ] Madoka-senpai: You mean that previously added feature that _guarantees _you a ***4 **after 100 pulls? Yeah, good luck with that... that'll be the only way you get me... _again_! HAHAHAHAHA-!

Iroha-chan: Hmph! Then I might as well pick you right from the start!

[ * Supporter * ] Madoka-senpai: NO! Please, anything but that!

Iroha-chan: Why not? If I do that, then I won't need you as support anymore-!

[ * Supporter * ] Madoka-senpai: _*grips Iroha-chan's shoulder_; Listen to me, Iroha-chan. I've always wanted you to know, and it's the fact that I **love you**.

Iroha-chan: W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What?!

[ * Supporter * ] Madoka-senpai: Yes. Without me being by your side, I'm nothing. Can't you at least accept my own feelings, Iroha-chan?

Iroha-chan: T-T-T-That's, w-w-w-w-w-w-w-well... I-I-I... o-okay... if that's how you really feel then-!

[ * Supporter * ] Madoka-senpai: **ROCKET PUNCH!**

Iroha-chan: OOOF~!

[ * Supporter * ] Madoka-senpai: Get your mind out the gutter! We're gonna be late for school!

Iroha-chan: H-Huh? Oh, you're right! S-S-Sorry!

[ * Supporter * ] Madoka-senpai: No time for apologies! Let's move it soldier~!

Iroha-chan: Y-Y-Yes!

**[ _End _]**

* * *

Iroha-chan: Don't forget, Magia Record will be available for download at **0:00 PDT**~!

Madoka-senpai: Please look forward to _**Magia Record EN**_ and more _**Magia Report: Side Story**_~!

* * *

**NEXT TIME!**

**Report #2**

**Tutorial...?**


End file.
